


The Interrogation

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is caught breaking back in to the Stormcage after a fun, but less than satisfying, date with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 6.   
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to represent the creators of Doctor Who. I'm am not making money off this story.  
> Story Notes: It was inevitable that I'd graduate to River/Doctor smut. (yes, this was the first PWP I wrote for Who...)

"Follow me, Dr. Song."   
  
River Song stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her shocking red, figure-hugging dress. The shoes to match were killer, but the drab interior of the holding bay at Stormcage Containment Facility ruined the effect of the ensemble. This time she had been caught breaking back in to the prison. She lifted her chin and smiled brilliantly at the stoic cleric who stood before her.   
  
"Back to my cage?"   
  
The cleric did not reply. They were trained not to converse with the convicts. He turned on his heel, expecting her to follow. She did - not because she was cowed by the contingent of guards that stepped in line behind her, weapons primed and ready - but because she'd had a rather long night dancing in these heels and was looking forward to putting her feet up and making a new entry in her diary.   
  
River allowed herself a chuckle. She'd met up with a younger doctor this time, so their date had been strictly platonic, albeit filled to the brim with sexual tension of the very best kind. Besides her aching feet, there was another type of ache that she was looking forward to easing.   
  
Her heels clicked against the concrete floor, the only sound besides the clink of gear and muffled boot steps of her guards. It wasn't long before she noticed something odd.   
  
"We're going the wrong way," she said to the cleric in front of her. "My cell is in wing fourteen, you know the one, reserved for only the most dangerous of criminals."   
  
They turned down a corridor she'd never seen before, with tiled floors, whitewashed walls and harsh fluorescent lighting. She'd seen it on the schematics but knew it didn't lead to anything more interesting than empty chambers. The cleric stopped outside one of the metal doors. He brandished a key and opened the door, then motioned for her to go inside.   
  
"One of the higher ups would like to question you about your escapades, Dr. Song," he said.   
  
River's eyebrow shot up. "Indeed. Is this an interrogation? I believe the law requires that I have representation present."   
  
The cleric shuffled his feet. "Please, Ma'am. Just go inside."   
  
"Trust me," she hissed as she walked past him, "the right people will hear about this. I might be a convict, but I still have some rights left."   
  
The cleric locked her into the bare, windowless room. There was one chair in the centre of the room, a fluorescent light dangling overhead. River looked at it with disdain. The minutes ticked by and damn the Time Lord part of her DNA that made her feel every single one of them. Her whole life she had been locked into one cage or room or another. She really should be used to it by now.   
  
After one hour, thirty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds, the door creaked open and someone stepped inside. River turned to face her interrogator, then broke into a wide grin.   
  
"Hello Sweetie," she said. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The Doctor did not smile back. It sent a shiver down her spine. He looked exactly the same as he had when she'd left him some hours before, except his dress was back from formal to the customary tweed and bow tie. She wanted to do things with that bow tie that would make him blush. She very much wanted to make him blush.   
  
"Dr. Song, I presume?" he said as he flashed his psychic paper at her. "As you can see from my credentials, I am a very important man... very. I'm one of the higher ups, you know."   
  
River's eyes narrowed. "Psychic paper doesn't work on me, dear. As you know."   
  
The Doctor looked down at his paper and back at River before he quickly stuffed it in his jacket. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "Just play along, will you?"   
  
River chuckled. She was starting to understand where this was going. "Very well. What do you want with me?"   
  
Sticking his head back out the door, the Doctor called out to whoever was there, "I'm going to interrogate the prisoner now. Whatever you do, whatever you hear, don't open this door. Is that understood?"   
  
He shut the door behind him and turned back to her with a smirk.   
  
"So, did you come back to find me after our date, or have you come from another time?"   
  
"Dr. Song, you will do exactly as I tell you. You will not speak unless I ask you a direct question, is that understood?" Gone was the smirk. Now his eyes blazed at her and the tone of his voice sent a frisson of electricity directly to her centre.   
  
"Yes," she said, her voice a little more breathless than she liked.   
  
"You will address me as 'Sir'."   
  
"Yes. Sir."   
  
The Doctor nodded. He stalked forward, a predatory look on his face as he took her all in, from her fuck-me shoes to her cleavage in her low cut dress. "You, Dr. Song, are a very, very bad girl, isn't that so?"   
  
"Yes, sir." River's skin turned to goosebumps under his scrutiny.   
  
He dragged a finger loosely across her shoulder until he reached the pencil strap of her dress. "Is this regulation prison uniform?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
"Ah. Remove it, then." He hooked the strap under his finger and pulled it down.   
  
River took one look at his face and knew he would brook no argument. She pulled down the other strap, then shimmied out of the dress, leaving it in a red puddle on the floor as she stepped out of it. It was a struggle to keep the smirk off her face as his eyes darkened. She had been very careful to coordinate her underwear, and the deep red of her bra and pants were a perfect compliment to her skin.   
  
"Sit on the chair." His voice held a rough edge.   
  
She gave him a meek yet teasing look and sauntered over to the chair in the centre of the room. He had not told her to take off her heels, she noted, and she could almost feel how he looked at her bum as she walked. It made her tingle in all the right places. She was not used to the Doctor being so commanding, but it was certainly something she could get used to. They'd been intimate since her first night in Stormcage prison, but he'd never done anything like this before.   
  
River arrayed herself as demurely as she could on the folding chair while wearing nothing but her heels and her underwear.   
  
The Doctor moved silently behind her and grabbed her arms. He pulled them back behind the chair, not too delicately, and River gasped as she felt the cool metal of the cuffs snapping against her wrists. She tested the restraints, and although she wasn't uncomfortable, her arms were definitely trapped behind her.   
  
"Can't have you escaping, my dear," the Doctor whispered into her ear. His tongue snaked out and touched the sensitive spot below her lobe. She gasped again.   
  
Just as quickly, he moved to stand in front of her. His arms were crossed and he looked down at her with a lofty expression. "Before we begin the interrogation, you must know, Dr. Song, that you will need to be chastised."   
  
River's hearts began to pound in tandem as the Doctor removed his tweed jacket and slowly unwound his bow tie from his neck. He grabbed both ends of the rough black material and leaned towards her. Placing the cloth over her eyes, he tied it tightly behind her head. Her sight was robbed from her, leaving her with the sensation of cool air on her prickled skin.   
  
She felt fingers, lightly, delicately, touching her face, the skin of her neck, smoothing over her clavicles, across her shoulders and sweeping down her arms. The trail sent little shocks of electricity across her skin. The exploration continued over her cleavage, skimmed across her stomach, brushed past her hips and stroked the length of her legs from thighs to calves to ankles. River let out a little moan when the connection broke, only to be replaced by his lips as he kissed the inside of her ankle, just above the heel of her shoe.   
  
His kisses never ceased to amaze her. He could make her go weak with just one kiss in a way that nobody else could. With his lips alone, he could make pleasure coil within her until it was almost painful. Now, after a night of tension filled banter, and now, sitting blind and exposed to his scrutiny, unable to move, unable to do anything but feel, his simple kiss sent a jolt of that almost painful pleasure right through her.   
  
The Doctor kissed his way up her calf, then up the inside of her thigh, sending little shock waves through her each time his lips touched her. When he reached the the spot just below the junction of her thighs, he lingered, inhaling her scent.   
  
River bucked her hips slightly, but the Doctor clamped his hands down on her thighs. "You will not move unless I tell you to, is that clear?"   
  
"Yes, sir," River managed to squeak out as his breath puffed along the spot he'd just kissed, making her squirm.   
  
He continued to create a trail of pleasure, kissing his way up her stomach as he leaned between her legs. His hands followed until his head was between her breasts, then they whispered around to her back and she felt the clasp of her bra come undone. The silky material drifted away. Her nipples peaked painfully as the Doctor kissed and licked at her breasts, coming close, but never quite touching the hardened tips. His hands returned and gently kneaded her breasts as his mouth began to elicit little moans of impatience from her.   
  
"Am I torturing you, Dr. Song?"   
  
"Yes, sir," she said, not hiding the frustration in her voice.   
  
"Good. You need to be tortured for what you do to me."   
  
He drew a taut nipple into his mouth making her cry out. He sucked and licked and bit until she arched and twisted in her chair, the sensation sending jolt after jolt of pleasure directly to her core, leaving her aching for more. His fingers dragged roughly over her other breast, teasing the nipple there.   
  
She nearly cried when he released her and his own groan reverberated over her skin. "Doctor, please, please-"   
  
"Did I ask you to speak?" he said, panting slightly, his commanding tone wavering.   
  
River clenched her mouth shut, nearly biting her tongue.   
  
His hands slithered down to grab hold of her briefs. "Lift up," he said. She arched up off the chair and he dragged them down to her ankles in one smooth motion. "I'll let you keep your shoes," he said as he pulled her briefs over them.   
  
The Doctor nudged her thighs open and River felt a brush of cool air across the wet folds of her labia. Then he touched her, teasing her gently open with a finger. River went cold and hot simultaneously at the sensation. His fingers toyed lightly with her, running along her folds, swirling around her clit, dipping close to her entrance and back again. He wound her up like a clock, each motion making the coil tighter. Then she felt him lean in and he replaced his fingers with his tongue.   
  
River almost came, but she forced herself to relax and give in to the pleasure he was building within her. He licked and sucked at her clit in earnest now, and she was building up to an excruciating plateau. Shifting in her chair, she angled herself to give him better access, and wrapped her legs around his shoulders so that she could keep him from moving away. She felt a moan begin in the back of her throat as she shook her head from side to side; she tugged at her restraints unable to stand the pleasure and the gnawing ache between her thighs for one more moment.   
  
"What do you want, River," he asked against her swollen clit.   
  
"Doctor, please..." She bucked her hips against him.   
  
He untangled himself from her legs and stood. It took just a moment as she heard him pull down his braces and unzip his pants, then he was leaning over her again, kissing her mouth, the tangy taste of her on his lips, nuzzling her neck and moaning her name over and over. His cock was pressed against her folds, grinding at her in an ineffectual way. River wasn't sure, but she thought just then she might be able to pull those cuffs apart just so she could guide him into her. She didn't need to. The Doctor grasped her bum and drove into her.   
  
River cried out loudly as he filled her. He knew exactly what she needed, creating the motion that continued to push her pleasure threshold higher and higher. She breathed in his scent, reveled in his pants and moans, felt his teeth along her neck and jaw, all the while sensation spiraled into a dense point at her core, like a black hole ready to explode. With a twist of his hips he overloaded her senses and all the pleasure he'd stored up in her burst, spilling through her in waves.   
  
The Doctor buried his head in her neck. His own orgasm broke and he pulsed silently into her.   
  
It took River several minutes for her senses to return. The metal chair bit painfully into her bum and the Doctor was draped heavily across her. Her legs were still shaking.   
  
"Love, I think you can undo me now," she said.   
  
"Mmm," the Doctor said. He nuzzled her neck. "You smell good. Like sweat and sex and honey."   
  
"I'm guessing you did not come here directly from our date this evening. That you would never have dared to come up with a scenario like this."   
  
He raised his head from his shoulder and pulled his bow tie from her eyes. His were dancing as she looked into them. "Actually, River, when I first saw you in that dress, with these shoes... let's just say I could think of nothing else. It just took me a few years to work up the courage."   
  
\---   
  
"Sir," one of the guards said, "I could hear her screaming. Shouldn't we go in there..."   
  
The cleric shook his head. "You heard what he said. We're not to enter under any circumstances."   
  
A few moments later, the metal door snapped open and the higher up stepped out looking a little flushed. The cleric snapped to attention and saluted.   
  
"As you were, man," the higher up said. "You may escort Dr. Song back to her cell. The interrogation is over." He adjusted his bow tie and sauntered off down the corridor.


End file.
